You against me
by BadWolfReborn
Summary: Same events, different eyes. Claire & Olivers love/hate relationship in his perspective. Follows the books, from Glass House to Black Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**You against me.**

**Claire & Oliver.**

_Obviously, Morganville Vampires belong to Rachel Caine, blah-de-blah-de-blah.  
Also, there is a reason why I'v written Vampires (capital letter) and human (little letter). Oliver the type to put Vampires at an automatic advantage, right? And I'v split it up into passages from each book- from The Glass House until Black Dawn, and then... I dunno, I might bullshit my way through another Chapter if I get enough reviews. Enjoy! _

_(The Glass House)_

Oliver worked in the ridiculous coffee shop he had set up in the ridiculous excuse of a town, trying to ignore the itching in his mind that kept calling to him, igniting the bitter sparks inside of him._ A Vampire reduced to this. No wonder the whole towns on a leaning edge. _Whatever could he do about Amelie? She was destroying the last of our race (yes, there were surely one or two roaming about, but they weren't much better than half-breeds) by pretending that Humans had a glimmer of a chance at equality. How could they be equal when Vampires are the peak of strength, of power, of everything?

_Okay, maybe not daytime activities, or self control, but that was a small price to pay._

Oliver could sense that infuriating excuse of girl enter his shop just before she started work, the girl who pretended to be dead even though she had expressed her hatred of Vampires to Oliver... after all, kindly hippy Oliver would never tell anyone, he was too nice for that.

All thoughts of Eve were drove out of his mind as another scent filled the room. It was... It was the closest to heaven he had ever been. It was innocence and intelligence and bravery all tumbled together in a myriad that made Oliver's fangs demand to be flipped down even as his head flashed up. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed every other Vampire in the room do the same thing- _although none of the humans noticed, not even the girl herself_- as enticed as Oliver by the mere presence of this creature. She was looking down at her feet in a way that suggested she was often positioned this way. Proposturous.

He forced his fangs to stay in place as not to alert anyone, especially this little human girl with the strange scent, of his... _real _identity. There was a strange feeling in his chest, one he had never experienced, ever, not in in his human years. Oliver wanted to protect her, even if it was as he pretended to be human.

"Ollie! This is Claire, Claire, Oliver. He's my boss," Eve jabbered in an irritting high-pitched squel. She could be ok, sometimes, but those times were normally when there was no talking involved. Oliver leant slightly over the counter, smiling slightly at Claire. This was both to make other Vampires aware that he'd claimed Claire as his own, and to make himself smaller to Claire, who at closer inspection, was covered in cuts and bruises. Oliver wondered what had happened to her, but more importantly _who _had done it to her. If it was a Vampire, he'd take care of them.

Although, he doubted a Vampire would have stopped there.

"Hello, Claire."

oO0Oo

Four hours later, Oliver sighed an unneccisary sigh of relief when Claire finally left the shop. Not because he wanted rid of her_ (no, nothing like that) _but simply because he was worried that one of the over Vampires would try to make a move like Brandon already had.

Too late.  
The door shifted, and then it was closed, and then Brandon was gone, chasing after Dead-Girl and his Claire.

_His Claire. _

oO0Oo

Later that night, Oliver was stalking the streets of Morganville, thinking harder than normal. Normally, he would have feasted already, and have of finished several piles of paperwork, but that didn't hold any attraction for him now. He found himself drifting semi-conscienly towards The Glass House. In all fairness, he had only ever been aware of its existance since his unfournate incident with that musical Glass Boy. His... death had been such a shame. He would have made such a fine Vampire, all avenging angel, innocence tainted.

Suddenly, his mind is corrupted with images of Claire as a Vampire- no, not of _a _Vampire, of the most beautiful Vampire in the history of Existance. Together, they would take down Amelie, and-

Stop, Oliver. Stop.

And with that, he walked bck to Common Grounds, after killing any human he saw, just for the distraction.

oO0Oo

Claire was back in the cafe, but this was different. She was still bruised, but she was no longer scared, and the simple radiance of her entire being was enough to push away the darness of Olivers. Her hair was scrunched up in pigtails, the natrually dark brown shining almost black in the last rays of the dying sun. Carrying her bookbag over her shoulder, leaning slightly from the tremendous weight it added to her tiny delicate frame.

For a second, Oliver was struck by how truly young Claire is- and human!

But that image leaves soon, as the image as Claire as a Vampire replaces it. Flowing hair clipped back from her face, pale skin, fangs flashing and eyes taking on the colour of the blood she consumed so readily, she took a stake in her hands and pressed it gently into Amelie, relishing the muted sounds of pain provided from the soon to be corpse on the ground. Claire grinned, and once the job was done, walked over to Oliver. Resting her hands gently on the side of his face, she tiptoed until thier lips were millimetres from touching.

Then he wakes up.

oO0Oo

"What?"

"I have the-"

"Sssh!" And with that, Oliver dragged her into the almost unbearably generic office, with its cream walls and minimum files & furnitature. He sat down, watching her intently until even he almost felt a little uncomftable. Even _him_. "You say you have the book?"

"Yes."

"I need evidence."

"Ok."

And that one word is how he knows. She shall be so very, _very _beneficial to him, shan't she?

oO0Oo

_Right, that wasn't as good as I wanted, but I'm trying to jey through the first few books, and get to the Bishop/Ada/Claire/Dean saga. So, I'll update the Dead Girls Dance chapter once I get... three reviews. Do you love me? If you love me you'll review! _

_Much Love, Chloe xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**You against me.**

**Claire & Oliver.**

_To JJRW1998: May I just say, I would never let this turn into Twilight. No offence, but Twilight is the biggest chunk of shite I'v ever had the misfourtune to stumble upon. They arn't Vampires, they are sparkly, egotistical fairies. Rant Over. And ClairexShane= No!_

_To Coffee Addict: I know its far overdue, but your review made me begin writing it again! So everyone can thank you for this chapter! And its meant to kinda be set out like a timeline, so thats why its in central._

_To everyone else who reviewed: MUCH LOVE! Sorry for taking so long, but I had to write some other shiz, and dig out my books which havn't been read in, oh, I dunno, about 39373943 years?_

Stood under the shade of the Glass House porch, Oliver could hear the children- _Claire_- moving about, discussing Michael's 'unfourtunate' position. Yes, that truly had been a massive mistake on Oliver's behalf. However, from the tones the humans were using, he could guess that no-one was fully aware of quite _whom _had committed such a hideous offense.

Oliver knocked loudly on the door as he sensed Claire moving downstairs, hoping that she would be the door. Eve would possibly let him in, but only after consulting the others, and that wouldn't do at all. Only Claire would be trusting enough to let him in without debate, although even that would be debatable.

"I swear to God, If thats Miranda-"

Jesus Christ, even Collin's _voice _annoyed him. Luckilly, Claire soon answered him, and Oliver's mind cleared and he could focus on what needed to be done.

"No, I think it's for me."

Seconds later, the door swung open, and Oliver was almost overwhelmed by the riveting aroma that she presented, but he forced that to the back of his mind. He had to focus!

Claire's eyebrows shifted upwards subtly, asking Oliver if he was here for... well, they both knew why he was here.

"I dont have a lot of time. Where are they? Shane and Eve?"

"Inside," she answered, and swung the door open slightly more, the universal symbol for come in. When Oliver didn't move, Claire looked confusesd. "Oliver?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to let me in. It seems this house has some very detailed Protection in place. I can't come in unless you ask."

_Lies. You can't go in because your a Vampire. She'll find out eventually, you know..._

"Oh. Sorry about that. Um, can you wait just a second?" Obviously, Claire was about to run straight to Michael, and he couldn't allow that to happen, although Oliver could sense the boy's intrest being piked, and soon it would be too late and Oliver would have to move to plan B.

"No, Claire, I really can't. Please invite me in. I dont have time to wait."

"But I-" Claire's eyebrows creased slightly in confusion, and Oliver was slightly hurt by the fearful stare she was directing at him. God knows why, as he was here to collect the book. Tht is all. Claire's opinion matters nothing to him. At all.

"Claire, I cannot help you if you don't trust me. Now, quickly, let me in before it's too late!"

Claire sighed once, exasperated at his impatience.

"Alright. Fine. I invite you-"

"No! Claire, get back!"

_Dammit. I knew she was taking too long_, Oliver thought bitterly as Michael rushed downstairs, causing Claire to step back with a barely concealed scream. Michael pushed her back gently, and Oliver was already resigned to the unpleasant conversation about to take place.

"Ah, Michael. Good to see you again. I see your surviving nicely."

"What do you want here?" Michael asked tightly.

"I know you don't believe me, but in truth, I had the best intrests of your young friend at heart."

_Yes, you do, don't you? The dreams, the visions-_ shut up! Oliver forced himself back to this damned town's version of reality as Michael laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"Also your friend Shane... and of course my dear sweet Eve." Oliver perversly enjoyed the way Michael's jaw clenched as Eve was brought to attention. "Such a fine employee." Michael turned back to Eve, who began to whine in her annoying (and yet strangly familiar) whine.

"You know each other? But- Michael, you said you didn't know Oliver, and-"

"I didn't until he killed me. We were never formally introduced."

"Yes," Oliver said, and shrugged. "Sorry about that. Nothing personal about it; it was an experiment of sorts that didn't quite work out. But it's nice to see you survived, even if not quite in the form I hoped." _I wonder if anyone else notices the way that Claire's eyes light up without though at the word 'Experiment'. Wait, why am I noticing that? _Oliver thought to himself whilst Eve made some more back ground noise, most likely entirely irrelevent. "Yes, yes, we can discuss my moral shortcomings later. For now, you need to let me inside the house, as quickly as possible.

"You've got to be kidding," Michael growled. "I think one of us dead is enough. I'm not letting you in here to murder the rest."

Oliver studied him thoughtlessly for a moment, before diverting the attention back to Claire. Not that he paticulary minded, that is, so he decided to begin with any lie.

"I'd hoped to be able to aviod this. Your little Claire is quite the prodigy you know. She says she found the book. I think she has quite the future in Morganville... provided she survives the night."

Michael looked like he wanted (and Oliver felt like he would have been, had he been human) to be sick at the threat in the sentance directed at the youngest member of the Gang.

"Doesn't matter. Go away. Nobody's asking you in."

"No?" Oliver smiled widely, and he felt his fangs come down with a sense of lazy menace. Really, Brandon and his cronies had no idea what intimidation was. There was nothing more frightening for a minor life force than something equilivant to a flood- not quick, but relentless. Oliver understood that very well. "I think someone will. Sooner or later."

"I'd say over my dead body, but you know." Michael threw out, and began closing the door in Oliver's face_. Really, the last few generations have possessed as many manners as a few dead slugs. _"Nice visit, but no. Fuck off, man."

"Wait," Oliver drawled, and placed a hand straight up in the air like a kindly uncle as his fangs retreated, leaving him once more the innocent Coffee Shop Owner. _Except, you've never been innocent, have you? And now Claire knows that s much as Amelie, and she'll never talk to you. Why does that affect you so much, hmm? What is it your not admitting? You- _ "Do they understand why thier here, Michael? Why you risked exposing your secrets to them? Shane, listen to me, _Michael needed someone living to activate the house protection!_ You think he cares about you, he doesn't! Your just arms and legs for him! Beating hearts! He's no different from me!"

Shane made some flippant remark that barely registered in Oliver's conscience, and next thing Oliver knew, the door was shut in his face. The door itself couldnt stop him, only the Protection could do that, but is has always been human nature to create barriers. To create a sense of safety, even is there is none.

Oliver sighed to himself once, knowing that if Amelie was here, she would be pitying for his lack of control over the situation, for the desperation in his voice that only Vampires would be able to hear.

_Jesu, Claire. Couldn't you have just let me in?_ Oliver began listening once more to the conversation taking place withing the house, and knew he had to take advantage of someone, now that Claire was a lost cause. He would have to use compulsion, though, no matter who it was. Eve! Of course, she had the strongest link to Oliver, through Common Grounds.

"Then we'd both be dead." Micheal whispered.

"And you still will be. Eve, my dear. Listen to me. Listen to my voice. Let me in."

A seconds pause, and then-

"Yes Oliver. Come inside."

Review please! I promise I'll upload quicker this time!


End file.
